


深入灵魂的热爱

by GrandBaguette



Category: Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Flash+Nightwing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: Dick和Wally两个人每年都有一场约定的旅行，一直以来都是以拯救世界收场，但这次Wally决定要来些不一样的。





	深入灵魂的热爱

**Author's Note:**

> 是的明明是DickWally我却选了他俩最不萌的主线漫画做背景orz。完全不虐，但OOC是肯定的，我对不起Linda好姑娘，真的。只想看友情向的可以把写她的那几句无视然后一切设定同漫画嗯……。切题的部分大约只有五个字（（  
> N个月前的东西了，Lofter存个档_(:з」∠)_（多年后又在AO3继续存档）和微博发布的版本有一点区别

“哇哦。我不相信你做到了。”

 

Wally靠着超级速度把那句“是啊，我也不相信”咽了回去，不过是啊，他也不相信。

 

这是他们每年一次的例行“约会”——跟自己最好的朋友一起远离一切放松一天，他们轮流计划行程。至少计划是这样的。由于Wally在这项活动上有着一些意想不到的选择恐惧症，结果就是每年都是Dick在计划一切，并且他们总是以解决谋杀案和拯救世界收场。去年在路上Dick这样对他说：“你永远决定不了。每年都是，你总是在最后关头把一切投丢给我。还好我有备用计划——”“备用计划就是带我去调查一个伪装成富翁的外星人。”当然，这句话他也没说出来。

 

今年他想要改变一下。在连续经历了双腿粉碎性骨折、打了五天官司并且在半天里读了一座山的法律条文和跟外星人赛跑拯救了世界之后，他觉得是时候让自己真正放松一下了。不过正是因为以上的那些麻烦，他完全地、彻底地忘记了计划旅行这回事。以至于Dick来电话问他今年的目的地的时候，他才飞一般地打开谷歌输入“度假胜地”，随便选了一页然后把映入眼帘的第一个单词念了出来。Sitges。

 

电话那头沉默了几秒钟，Wally怀疑Dick是不是已经看出来他完全忘记这回事了，以及自己是不是该诚实地说出来然后让Dick拿出他的备用计划比较好。

 

“呃，Wally？那个地方在大西洋另一头，而我们只有一天时间。”

 

“……哦。呃不，我是说，当然——”

 

天佑神速力。

 

于是乎。现在他们站在一座由白房子组成的异国海滨小镇的一角，眼前是阳光下闪闪发亮的白色沙滩、蜜一样涌动着的蓝色的海。教堂就在他们视野的边缘，看起来离海只有几米远，紧挨着一个停满了帆船的小码头。他们身后一排排白砖红瓦的小楼前面有星星点点遮挡在花布棚子下的集市。一些海鸟在远处的天空飞翔。来自各个地区的游人讲着不同的语言从他们身边经过，Dick认出了法语、西语和丹麦语，Wally根本不在乎他们说了些什么。

 

是啊，谁能相信呢。

 

他们花了十分钟走完了小镇的主要街道，在教堂停留了一会儿，看着一群郊游的小学生和雕像玩耍，最后在Dick的建议和Wally的反对下决定去沙滩上晒太阳。

 

“所以，蝙蝠男孩，”Wally舔着他今天第三个冰激凌，因为刺眼的阳光而眯起眼睛，“布鲁德海文一切如常？”

 

Dick藏在墨镜后有恃无恐：“对啊，人蝠顺路来搞了些乱子，心脏衰竭的黑帮老板想要我的命，一个试图假扮我的孩子进了ICU，一切如常。不过说到新鲜事，我参加了警局考试。”

 

“哇哦。为什么？”

 

“我发现海文需要的远远不止一个义警……所以我决定从另外一个角度入手。”

 

“啊哈，让我想想，格雷森警官、以后的格雷森警长，不久的将来你会兼职蝙蝠侠和吉姆戈登的工作，酷。”

 

“哈，希望这不是我做的诸多蠢决定之一。你呢？听说你之前摔断了腿。”

 

“没错，在我制造了一个时间循环来避免自己被一套能穿越时间的制服杀死之后。你相信吗？我最后靠把神速力凝结在周身才站起来打败了他。”

 

“酷。”

 

“是吧。你想喝什么吗？我大概必须得起来走走了。”

 

“呃，好吧，苏打水？”

 

回答Dick的只有一阵微风。

 

所以，你瞧，他们的生活看起来完全不同。一边是黑帮和腐败警察的阴谋诡计，一边是超能力和外星人，偶尔还有魔法。其实他们的生活从来就没有怎么相似过，在他们是罗宾和闪电小子的时候就是如此。不过这并不妨碍总有什么无形的东西把他们连在一起。这挺奇怪的，因为大部分人会觉得跟你要好的总该是跟你最相似的那个，而不同的变化永远会冲淡感情。毕业日之后最要好的伙伴变得形同陌路的例子比比皆是，但Dick和Wally却不是其中之一。时间让他们不再是最了解对方的那个，但和对方相处起来却从没有什么尴尬。他们不需要假装两个人都没变，也不需要在聊天时把久远的过去拿出来反复咀嚼，甚至不是非得找个话题防止冷场，就算只是沉默地呆在同一空间——当然以某人的性格这种情况不会持续太久，“太久”差不多等于一分钟——和对方相处的感觉就是……对的。

 

既不是激情，也不是崇拜，甚至不能泛泛地用“友情”来概括，它是一种从一开始就深入灵魂的情感，难以名状也不曾被察觉，却给了彼此在觉得事情不对的时候会第一个给他打电话的直觉和在对方陷入固执的时候能用一句话和一张照片把他扯回来的超能力。它的神奇之处不在于让两个人从陌生变熟悉，而在于它让他们一旦熟悉之后就再也无法变得陌生了。

 

“或许Bruce就是在害怕这个…”

 

“什么？”Wally吸着可乐出现在眼前，扔给对方一罐苏打水。

 

Dick顺手接过：“我是说Bruce，他从哥谭地震之后就有点…封闭。”

 

“哦。”Wally坐回Dick旁边，“你们这些蝙蝠总是对自己太严格了，觉得什么都是自己的错。”

 

在周围明媚的阳光、波涛声和游人的嬉闹下，Dick简直有点被说服了。

 

“不过话说回来，”Wally继续道，“自己的城市发生了那样的事也难免会…他会好的。”

 

Dick叹了口气。“好吧，不聊这个，我可不想浪费这么难得的假期。”

 

“对……”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“什么？”

 

Dick从躺着的姿势直起上半身：“你看起来心神不宁。介意说说吗？”

 

Wally在心里说了一句好吧，侦探。“没什么，就是我最近总觉得——心神不宁，对。”

 

“在Linda之后？”

 

“…对。”搬出锲石城的那件事导致他和Linda决定分开，他既不能耽误她的前程，也不能把她置于任何形式的危险之中。至少超级罪犯们还没疯狂到去攻击你住在另一个城市的前女友。至于他回来之后……好吧，有些东西是速跑者也追不回来的。“我感觉…飘忽不定，好像随时会被神速力卷走——”

 

“嘿。”Dick的手搭上他的肩膀拍了拍，“你会好的。”

 

就算隔着墨镜，Wally也知道自己看到了这段时间所看到过的最真诚的笑容。

 

“我会的，”他自己也笑起来，“在一顿丰盛的晚餐之后。”

 

他们在连接成排的小餐馆里随便挑了一家。舒适的露天咖啡座，柔和的海风，满桌的食物和五颜六色的饮料。太阳已经开始下山，周围的屋顶被染得金红。

 

他们聊各自遇到的难题，Desmond和The Suit，Ted和Mirror Master；然后是一些琐事，Bart和Max，Tim和他的小女朋友。他们被彼此逗笑，冲对方比少年时代之后就没再用过的手势。Wally吃掉了两人份的甜点，Dick又点了一份，最后也进了另一个人的肚子。

 

两人断断续续地说到天黑，Dick让两人在Wally有心情再来一顿之前结账走人。夜色下的小镇显得比白天宽敞许多，不久后这里会举办狂欢节，因此街上仍十分热闹。已经打烊的商家正在准备着节庆的装饰，各家餐馆忙碌地接待着陆陆续续从沙滩返回的游人。灯光闪烁在各个角落，晚风开始变得清爽宜人。

 

“你知道，这就是我会真心不愿意去想任何事的情况之一。”Dick突然说道。他们正漫无目的地走在街上，按理说他们应该回自己的城市了，但既然速跑者没有表示，Dick也乐于再享受一会儿难得的放松，“谢了，伙计。”

 

“说到这个，我其实只是随便谷歌了‘度假胜地’…”

 

Dick嗤地笑出来了：“猜到了。不过我是说能跟老朋友这么畅快地聊天，地点倒不是那么重要。抱歉之前我一直拉你去查案子，我就只是…感觉怎样都很好，又怎样都不够好。”

 

“是啊，这大概也能解释我的选择恐惧症。”Wally揉了揉脸。

 

“也许我们应该多来几次，我是说，或许还有Roy、Donna和其他人，Bruce总是拒人千里之外，我还没打算蹈这个覆辙。”

 

“是啊……不过，”Wally停下脚步面对着Dick，咖啡馆泄出来的温暖灯光打在他们侧面，“呃，无意冒犯，但是我可没有跟每个老友都有这样每年定期的‘约会’……而且据我所知，你也不会。”

 

Dick静静地看了他几秒。“不，我也不会。”他笑着回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 当年的高考题挑战，多年后存个档


End file.
